Wisconsin
by Florchie35
Summary: Un peu de repos et de confidences pour Erin & Jay ; loin de toute l'effervescence de Chicago.


Jay était réveillé depuis une heure déjà, il préparait leurs bagages. Erin et lui prévoyaient de prendre la route dans deux petites heures. Erin avait finalement accepté d'aller dans le Wisconsin, Jay n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la tête avec ça depuis des semaines. On était en octobre, la « saison idéale pour la pêche » d'après Jay.

« Erin, réveilles-toi, j'ai déjà préparé le petit-déj'. Allez, bébé.

\- Ça va, je me lève t'aurais pu me laisser plus dormir…

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça vaut le coup de se lever aussi tôt.

\- Mouais, t'as plutôt intérêt. »

Erin s'accrocha au cou de Jay une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ils avaient besoin de ces quelques jours de repos.

Les Renseignements avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied depuis des semaines, dès qu'ils clôturaient une affaire, une autre pointait le bout de son nez. Ils n'avaient pas une journée de repos du coup, ces quelques jours étaient amplement mérités. D'ailleurs, toute l'unité avait eu des jours off. Le commandant Fischer avait tenu à les féliciter il leur avait donné une semaine de vacances.

Jay profita de ce moment de complicité, il était en manque de son amoureuse, de leurs petits moments de tendresse. Les deux approfondirent le baiser, ça faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

« Mmh, Jay je te jure qu'on partira jamais à ce rythme-là !

\- Ouais t'as raison, on aura tout le temps de profiter là-bas. (Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger) Je n'aurai que toi à l'esprit, aucune distraction. Sauf la pêche bien sûr.

Le visage d'Erin blêmit.

\- Mais Erin, chérie, tu vas adorer. La pêche, ça te fait gagner en patience et pendant ce temps d'attente, tu peux décompresser, te reposer.

\- De 1, tu sais que je déteste attendre comme ça, sans rien faire. Et de 2, ai-je une tête à pêcher ?!

\- (Jay se mit a rire) Y a pas de tête de pêcheur ou non.

\- Si Jay, c'est comme un camionneur y a le style. Le pêcheur je l'imagine, avec un bob, une veste sans manche, avec des accroches. Oh et des bottes en caoutchouc. Tu ne vas pas porter de bob hein ? Rassures-moi !

\- Non, pas de bob. J'ai pas une tête à chapeau. Je porte des casquettes mais pas de chapeau ou de bob.

\- Ou, tu pourras ne rien porter du tout. Moi ça me dérangera pas !

\- Aha, coquine ! On pourra faire ce qu'on veut là-bas ! »

Ils finirent de manger, s'habillèrent et prirent la route. Erin râla de ne pouvoir conduire mais Jay sortit l'argument « Tu ne sais même pas où c'est ! », elle ne put que lui donner raison et surtout la clé.

Erin dormit pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Elle se réveilla une heure avant l'arrivée. Quand tout à coup, la fameuse musique de Dirty Dancing se mit en route Erin commença à chanter dans sa barbe, espérant que Jay ne remarque pas. Jay la regarda en souriant, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et donc il se mit à fredonner le refrain avec elle.

« Tu la connais ?

\- Juste le refrain, et encore, connaître est un grand mot ! Par contre, toi, t'aimes bien apparemment !

\- Chut, t'as pas le droit de te moquer. Le fait que je chante ça devant toi c'est énorme. Je regardais ce film des dizaines de fois par semaine quand j'étais petite. Un jour, j'ai essayé de faire le porté avec Teddy, on est tombé comme des sacs, c'était assez drôle. Bon, Teddy s'est tordu la cheville, du coup, ça a un peu cassé mon moment de gloire de danseuse !

Ils rirent ensemble à cette remarque, Jay imaginait bien une petite Erin devant sa télé à reproduire les pas de danse et à baver sur Patrick Swayze, comme toutes les filles !

\- Du coup, vu que c'est un privilège de savoir ça de toi, j'ai pas du tout le droit de me moquer ?! T'es sûre ?

\- T'as le droit de te moquer une fois pendant tout le séjour, pas plus !

\- Yeaaaaah, tu vas mourir quand je vais me moquer ! Mouahahah ! (il prit ce rire très satanique qui faisait toujours sourire Erin)

\- Tu fais flipper, t'as de la chance que je t'aime ! (Erin se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire au moment où ç'eut quitté sa bouche, Jay se figea lui aussi et n'osa pas se tourner) Bien ! Que je t'aime bien ! »

Les deux collèrent leur attention à une autre chanson qui passait à la radio et à la route.

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de sentiments pour l'autre, mais aucun n'avait encore osé dire à l'autre ces fameux trois mots. Ils volaient prendre leur temps, apprendre à être totalement ouvert à l'autre avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Jay était de son côté un peu plus près à passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais il savait qu'Erin avait des problèmes d'engagement et pour elle, il serait prêt à attendre des années s'il le fallait. Jay en était sûr, Erin est la femme de sa vie. Mais justement, pour s'assurer de passer sa vie avec elle, il ne veut pas brusquer les choses.

Erin, de son côté, se rendait compte que Jay devenait de plus en plus important pour elle. Ils étaient 24h sur 7 ensemble, constamment ensemble, et ça leur convenait bien.

Un jour, les équipes avaient été changées et Erin n'était du coup pas avec Jay. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'en une journée, il allait lui manquer comme ça. Elle était très attachée à lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jay se gara devant la cabane, qui était bien plus grande que ce à quoi Erin s'attendait. C'était assez grand, de dehors, elle imaginait bien 3 chambres au moins. Elle trouvait ce chalet très beau, elle comprit pourquoi Jay adorait venir ici !

Jay prit la main d'Erin et l'emmena devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce : le salon et la cuisine. À droite de l'entrée, il y a une cuisine ouverte avec un bar puis à gauche, un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse au milieu, mais surtout, une cheminée ! Erin les voyait tous les deux blottis devant le feu avec un petit verre de vin. Il l'emmena dans la chambre : une grand lit au centre de la pièce, à gauche du lit, il y a une salle de bain avec une baignoire et deux lavabos. De l'autre côté du lit, il y a un dressing. Elle se dit à ce moment, qu'elle se verrait bien vivre ici quand elle sera vieille !

« Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant cet endroit. Je m'y sens bien.

\- C'est ce que je voulais, allez, je vais rentrer les bagages comme ça on pourra aller se promener un peu dans les environs.

\- D'accord, je vais juste changer de chaussures. »

Ils partirent se promener au bord de l'eau, main dans la main. Pour un mois d'octobre, ils avaient un très beau temps. Le soleil brillait et le jeune couple se croyait dans un autre univers. Ils pourraient rester là toute leur vie.

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi.

 **EN RENTRANT AU CHALET**

« Je ne t'ai pas montré une pièce tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, à l'étage. (ils montèrent) Alors, il y a deux autres chambres avec une salle de bains entre les deux. Et il y a une pièce dans laquelle je pouvais passer des heures avec ma maman. C'est la bibliothèque. »

Erin entra dans la pièce. Il y avait une bonne centaine de livres avec un trois petits fauteuils. Le cadre était reposant, à l'instar du reste du chalet. Un petit bureau était dans le coin avec une lampe. Cette pièce ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque dans une université, c'était très sympathique comme cadre.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Erin était en train de préparer un petit apéritif pendant que Jay amenait du bois de dehors.

« Dieu, comme ça s'est rafraîchi dehors. J'ai les mains congelées !

\- J'ai peut-être un bon moyen de te réchauffer tu sais. » lui dit-elle avec un regard espiègle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui poser de tendres baisers dans le cou. Jay ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Erin, puis il attrapa le bas de son pull tandis qu'Erin lui retira sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. La chaleur monta vite entre les deux, comme d'habitude quand ils posaient les mains l'un sur l'autre. Dans ces moments, les tourtereaux se comportaient comme des ados, tous deux insatiables mais très passionnés.

Très vite, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol et le couple sur le canapé. Jay déplaçait délicatement ses mains sur la peau d'Erin tout en déposant des baisers. La peau d'Erin brulait sous ses caresses tous ses sens s'éveillaient lorsque Jay la touchait ou posait son regard sur elle. Ils firent l'amour tendrement en prenant le temps de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Erin avait rarement ressenti autant de bonheur pendant l'acte.

Quand elle était plus jeune, avant que Hank ne l'accueille, cela n'avait rien de plaisant. Elle y était souvent obligée. Et ensuite, elle était beaucoup sur la réserve, et n'osait pas s'ouvrir aux hommes. Même avec Severide, c'était totalement différent. Elle était bien avec lui, elle se sentait aimé et en sécurité, mais il n'était pas Jay. Ce dernier peut comprendre et accepte son passé. Elle peut s'ouvrir entièrement et apprendre à vivre avec son passé, c'est son passé qui a créé la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et c'est ce qui le rend tellement formidable.

Lors d'une de leurs conversations nocturnes, Erin lui avait raconté quelques bribes de son passé. Elle ressentait comme une petite honte mais savait que Jay n'allait pas la juger. Et il avait ajouté « Ton passé a fait de toi une femme merveilleuse. Coriace mais sensible, forte mais douce. C'est cette femme qui me plait et ça pour toujours. »

À partir de ce jour, elle sût qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Erin dans les bras de Jay. Puis, elle attrapa le plaid sur le fauteuil a sa gauche et se leva, elle alla prendre le vin et deux verres. Pendant ce temps, Jay alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Ensuite, ils mangèrent puis se posèrent tranquillement devant la télé. Tout à coup, Erin sentit Jay se relaxer et sût qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Viens, on va au lit. La route de ce matin t'a fatigué. » Ils montèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent directement, la fatigue de ces dernières semaines eut raison d'eux.

•••••

 **L** es jours suivants se ressemblaient, le couple se promenaient dans les bois, jouèrent au scrabble (^^), se préparèrent des petits plats. Ils sont allés faire une promenade à cheval sur toute une journée, en se faisant un pique-nique dans une prairie avec un mini lac. Ce fut une de leurs plus belles journées. Le temps leur souriait, il faisait super beau dans la journée, et la fraicheur qui tombait le soir leur permettait de faire un petit feu dans la cheminée.

Le mercredi de leur semaine, Jay eut l'idée de se moquer d'Erin et Dirty Dancing, du coup, avant qu'elle se lève, il mit un pantalon noir et un marcel noir. Il se fit la même coupe que Johnny dans le film, chercha la musique et descendit dans la cuisine. Il connecta son téléphone à la chaîne et appela Erin pour qu'elle se réveille. Quand il l'entendit sortir de la chambre, il appuya sur Play et se mit a chanter en playback sur la chanson et prit la main d'Erin pour danser avec elle. C'était une manière gentille de se moquer et surtout de pouvoir passer un agréable moment ensemble bien que dès qu'ils soient ensembles c'est agréable.

« T'es vraiment un idiot mais tu m'as bien fait rire !

\- Bah j'espère bien, je ressemble à un coiffeur comme ça !

\- Un coiffeur ? C'est pas vraiment ça qui me serait venu à l'esprit. Néanmoins, je te trouve très sexy comme ça, et puis ces petits pas de danse : PARFAITS ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Arrêtes, je me suis appliquée, mais finalement, tu te moques plus de moi que moi de toi.

\- Tu rigoles, je me moquerai jamais de toi, c'était trop mignon de faire ça !

\- Mouais ! Peut-être que ce sera notre première danse à notre mariage ! »

Les deux se regardèrent, sourirent puis reportèrent leur attention sur la préparation de leur petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis s'habillèrent.

« Alors, j'ai bien commencé ta journée parce qu'aujourd'hui je t'emmène pêcher !

\- Je ne crois pas non ! Je te regarderai de loin, pas de souci.

\- Il n'est pas question de négocier, tu viens avec moi !

\- Mais je ne veux pas (elle fit une moue boudeuse alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les deux joues)

\- Oh le bébé ! Mon petit chou ! Allez, s'il-te-plait ? J'aimerai bien t'emmener. J'avais l'habitude de pêcher avec mon grand-père, et puis le soir on préparait le poisson qu'on avait pêché, enfin si il nous donnait envie, sinon on le rejetait à l'eau ! Y a pas mal de belles photos de lui et moi avec de gros poissons, faudra que je te les montre.

\- Je viens, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je prenne un poisson dans mes mains. J'ai déjà du mal à voir un Findus dans mon assiette ! »

Ils rigolèrent et Jay lui promit de lui faire un massage ce soir pour la remercier d'être venue avec et de partager cette activité qui rappelle tant de souvenirs à Jay.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le bord du fleuve. Jay tenait la canne à pêche, Erin avait pris une photo de sa moue pendant qu'il se concentrait à bien lancer la canne. Il lui racontait des petites mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivées à son grand-père et lui.

« Dis Jay, quand tu parlais de mariage toute à l'heure tu veux vraiment te marier ? »

Jay pesa ses mots, il ne voulait pas tout merder.

« Bien sûr que j'étais sincère, j'espère que si je me marie un jour ce sera avec toi !

\- Mais, tu ne crois pas que tu mériteras mieux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis très heureuse avec toi mais, euh comment dire ? Moi je ne peux trouver mieux, tu es génial avec moi mais toi tu peux clairement trouver mieux. Je ne suis pas la fille la plus facile à vivre, je ne viens pas d'un monde tout rose et enfin les gens autour de moi finissent par être blessé ou pire. Et j'ai peur, je..

\- Erin, ne penses plus jamais comme ça. Tu es tout ce dont je veux et ai besoin ! Tu sais, toute à l'heure dans la voiture, j'avais juste envie de te répondre 'je t'aime aussi'. Je vais me marier avec toi d'accord, t'as pas le choix, même si je dois te faire porter une robe blanche de force je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre à tes côtés. Ça fait des mois que je surveille ce que je dis autour de toi parce que je ne veux pas te faire fuir, mais sincèrement, aujourd'hui je te le dis : tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux t'épouser, mais je veux aussi qu'on prenne notre temps ! Et je veux faire les choses bien surtout.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire. »

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle enfuit son visage dans son cou. elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse en ce moment. Et à ce moment, elle murmura un « Je t'aime ». Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Erin ne pouvait rêver d'un plus parfait moment !

« Attends, j'ai une touche ! » Jay lâcha Erin dans la seconde pour remonter le poisson.

« Ouah, quelle belle manière de casser l'ambiance ! répondit Erin.

\- Regardes, il a l'air cool ! Oh génial, on va pouvoir le manger, c'est une Féra.

\- T'es sûr que ça se mange ?

\- Oui, je te dis. C'est super bon, je vais te préparer un petit plat avec ça, tu vas tomber.

\- Ouais, tomber dans les pommes surtout si je regarde plus longtemps cette tête. »

Jay secoua sa tête, elle le faisait bien rire ! Il posa le poisson dans sa glacière. Pendant ce temps Erin reprit son magazine. Elle prit un stylo puis commença à gribouiller des chiffres. Jay ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait et puis il était trop concentrait à tirer un autre poisson. Il la vit faire une moue triste et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait ?

« Alors, le test dit qu'on est compatible qu'à 59%...

\- Quel test ?

\- Celui que je viens de faire. Regarde

\- C'est quoi ces chiffres ?

\- On écrit nos deux noms, et en dessous de chaque lettre on met le chiffre correspondant à la fréquence de la lettre dans ton nom & prénom. Et ensuite tu additionnes deux à deux. Et ça nous donne que 59%. Et si on inverse nos prénoms c'est pire, c'est que 41%...

\- Tu crois vraiment un test qui te donne deux résultats différents sur les mêmes noms ? Si on additionne 59 & 41 ça donne 100% !

\- Non mais ça marche pas comme ça ria-t-elle.

\- Et puis, on est compatible, il suffit de voir comment on fonctionne sous la couette. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es bête ! Mais c'est pas faux ! Non en revanche, quand j'étais au lycée, on faisait tout le temps ça avec mes copines. C'était sympa ! Je me souviens, j'avais obtenu 66% avec Jake Adams, le beau gosse du lycée alors que mes copines ne dépassaient pas les 30% !

\- Pff, je suis mieux que ce Jake Adams !

\- Oui ! Enfin, Jake était vraiment pas mal hein, je crois qu'il est procureur aujourd'hui ou quelque chose du genre.

\- T'es censée me soutenir et dire que ton chéri c'est le meilleur…

\- Ah mais tu es le meilleur, ça c'est certain ! » Et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement. Personne ne dépassait Jay dans son cœur !

Jay réussit à pêcher une deuxième Féra et ils rentrèrent. Pendant que Jay nettoyait le poisson, Erin était allée préparer un bain. Elle l'obligea à se laver les mains 4 fois avant qu'il puisse la toucher, il « empestait la mer » d'après elle. Ensuite, avant de manger, ils prirent un bain ensemble et plus plus bien sûr !

Erin fut bien obligée d'avouer que Jay savait très bien cuisiner. Le poisson était divin. Elle savoura son repas en ne prenant que de petites bouchées pour que son plat dure le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite, Erin mit une musique de Kodaline, The Script, puis Ed Sheeran & toute la soirée, ils dansèrent et s'embrassèrent sur de la musique douce. Puis, Erin essaya d'apprendre à Jay à twerker. Elle avoua qu'il a de belles fesses mais il est incapable de les bouger !

Enfin ils allèrent se coucher en repensant à cette journée et aux petites déclarations qui l'avaient constituées.

Ils profitèrent de leur dernière journée du jeudi ils avaient promis à Will d'être là le vendredi soir, car il avait invité la bande à venir passer une soirée à l'appartement.

Mais ils s'étaient surtout promis de revenir ici aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à l'autre bout du monde mais juste d'être ensemble.


End file.
